Since SiC (silicon carbide) has a hardness equal to or greater than 40 GPa and is expected to be applied to cutting tools and the like, it has an excellent oxidation resistance and wear resistance in a form of bulk ceramics. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-90483 as Patent Document 1, and Knotek et al. “Amorphous SiC PVD Coatings”, Diamond and Related Materials, 2(1993), pp. 528-530 as Non Patent Document 1.) In paragraphs [0031], [0035], first and second embodiment etc. of Patent Document 1, cluster ions are excited from an SiC sintered body by using an RF magnetron sputtering method or the like and the generated cluster ions are deposited on a substrate, to form an SiC coating layer on a surface of the substrate. In Non Patent Document 1, an SiC coating layer is formed by using a magnetron sputter ion plating method.